Magic Stick
by balladsinthebluegrass
Summary: A short one-shot written for Richonne Smut Week.


"You sure about this?" Rick asked Michonne, grinning as he hoisted her on top of the dining room table. Both of them were completely naked, and his erection pressed into her thigh as he stood between her legs.

"Absolutely," she replied with a lascivious grin. "You said you wanted me to show you a few things, remember?"

He smirked and admitted, "Yeah, I did. I just didn't expect you to pull out a copy of the Kama Sutra. I'm a little... intimidated here." His fingertips caressed her breasts, betraying his desire even as he claimed to be hesitant.

"I'm not going to put you through the whole thing," she assured him. "I just thought picking a position or two out of it could be a good way to mix things up." She took hold of his shoulders and drew him closer. Their bare chests pressed together, and his hard cock poked into her lower belly. Reaching down and stroking it slowly, she murmured, "We'll take our time, no pressure to get it just right. We'll have fun together, that's all."

He closed his eyes in response to the pleasure her nimble fingers were giving him. As good as her hands felt, he wanted to be buried inside her warmth and wetness. "Alright," he whispered his acquiescence. "What do I do?"

She smiled seductively at him, thrilled that he was on board. "Just stay close to me like this, and follow my lead." When he nodded, she scooted her ass to the edge of the table. Instinctively, Rick took hold of her, a strong hand on each hip to steady her. She brought up her right leg, under and then back over his arm, resting her Achilles on his left shoulder. Slowly, carefully, she repeated the movement with her left leg. Her ass was pressed against his balls, his throbbing cock trapped between their bodies. She took him in hand and guided his head into her moist pussy.

Instantly, he groaned deeply, and his head dropped to his chest. The positon allowed him to penetrate her deeply, and the sensations caused by the snug fit was almost overpowering him. While she leaned back and supported herself on her hands, he wrapped one arm across her knees, keeping her locked in as close as possible. His hips rolled with each thrust. He took his time, slowly pulling out until his head was barely still inside her, then pushing all the way in. She was so wet, her juices dripped down his balls and fell in drops on the floor at his feet. The scent of their lovemaking filled the air around them, the heady pheromones turning him on even more.

 _Time to kick it up a notch_ , Michonne thought, and the sudden wicked gleam in her eye made his breath hitch. She reached up, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, effectively folding her body in half. Her ass was barely resting on the edge of the table. "Pick me up," she requested.

Rick hesitated. "Are you sure?" He had never done anything like this before.

"Just do it. You'll see," she promised breathlessly. He still felt uncertain, but he trusted her. He lifted her from the table, his hands firmly grasping the cheeks of her ass. She clung firmly to his shoulders, pressing her body tightly against him. Incredibly, his cock was able to slide even deeper into her. He explored her depths as far as he could possibly go. His legs momentarily ached with the strain, but very soon the immense pleasure won out. He hammered into her hot, dripping wet pussy, bouncing her lower body against his pelvis. She groaned and cursed freely as he fucked her. "Yes, yes, yes, Rick! Rick! Oh, god, Rick!" she called out loudly. The dick was so good, she wanted it to never stop. She wanted him to fuck her with that magic stick of his all night. But she couldn't stop the climax that was building in her core like a volcanic eruption. All at once, she came hard and fast, her pussy clenching like a vice all around his entire length. Her nails dug into his shoulders, and he kissed her so hard that both their mouths hurt from it. His tongue was partly down her throat when his own orgasm consumed him. The pleasure exploded through his dick and balls, radiating out first to his belly then to the extremities of his legs and arms. It was like his entire body was climaxing.

When it was over, his legs wobbled, but he refused to allow himself to drop her. Using his last ounce of energy, he gingerly sat her back down on the table before collapsing against the edge of it himself. "Goddamn," he moaned hoarsely. "You're gonna kill me, woman."

"Yeah," she admitted, pulling him close to her so he could rest his head on her shoulder.

"What was that position called, anyways?"

"The Erotic V."

"I see why." He gave her an exhausted smile and a languid kiss before stumbling off to find his bed. He'd earned a nap.


End file.
